1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shift register apparatus, and more particularly to a shift register apparatus which is capable of reducing parasitic capacitance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shift register apparatus is a common circuit structure. The shift register apparatus transforms series data into parallel data, and as such the shift register is generally applied in a display device. Taking a liquid crystal display device as an example, the parallel data generated by the shift register apparatus is utilized to assert a plurality of scan lines.